


classified

by spa_ghetto



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: Sam has a crush… and it's not on the right person!
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	classified

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote a few months ago. i had a fic in mind for this, but with my current going, i don't want to start another. tell me if you'd be interested in this, though! i had the idea for jake to play wingman, and it'd have a lighter tone than my Occult series. maybe a future project? who knows *shrugs*

_So, you know, there have been a few times in Sam’s life where he made some bad decisions—_

There’s a knock at his door.

_—and this is probably the worst so far._

Sam approaches with timid steps. He is trying to make up excuses in his head for why this shouldn’t happen. Maybe it’s a false alarm. Maybe things aren’t as urgent as he made it seem in the text.

Another knock echoes past him. He isn’t focused on _who’s_ out there but rather _what_ will come from answering the door. He’s either about to spill a large cup of piping hot tea, _or_ he’s going to back out and feel guilty for wasting someone’s time.

No, he needs to do this. He needs to let someone in on the confusion and torture he’s been putting himself through the last few days.

Sam pulls open the door, quick and swift. He takes a deep breath and forces a strained smile at the man standing across from him.

“Hey,” he greets.

Jake is leaning against the doorframe, casual and lazy; Sam envies him for it. Although the realization has only been manifesting for a few days, it feels like years since Sam made it through even an afternoon without having trouble breathing.

“Yo,” Jake replies. His tone is just as laid back as his posture, but his eyebrows are raised with questions.

Sam nods toward the living room and turns to lead the way. He’s heading for the maroon pillow leaning against the corner of the couch.

“So, what’s going on?” Jake asks. He sits across from him and takes note of the pillow instantly hugged to Sam’s chest.

“Um,” Sam begins and ends immediately after. His gaze falls to the coffee table. Ten minutes preparing for Jake’s arrival, and he still doesn’t know what to say.

“Uh,” he tries again, slowly, gathering his thoughts, “you know when you first start liking a girl, and you get really excited whenever you see her? Then there’s the sweaty palms whenever she gets close and–and sometimes you forget how to breathe whenever she smiles or laughs or—”

“Sam.” Jake doesn’t like to interrupt, but he has to. He’s nervous about where this rant will end. When Sam meets his gaze, he asks carefully, “Does this have anything to do with Kat?”

Sam’s mouth parts, and he looks at his hands. In the midst of trying to sort through thoughts and feelings, he never thought about what this meant for Kat. _Fuck._

“Please don’t tell me you cheated on her.”

Sam shakes his head slowly. “No.”

“Then… what are you telling me? Are you—" Jake gasps. His eyes go wide, and he pushes to the edge of the couch. “Holy fucking shit, are you going to propose?!”

“No.”

Jake deflates and slumps against the couch. “Oh.”

“I… I have a crush on someone else, though, which,” Sam sighs deeply, _“feels_ like cheating.”

“Do I know her?”

Sam nods. His eyes are still trained on his hands. They jump from one ring to the next, and his fingers trail over the black bands. There’s a silver one on his thumb that stands out from the others. It’s bulkier, and even pushed over his knuckle to the fattest part of his thumb, it’s still too big. Makes sense, though. It doesn’t belong to him.

“He lives next door.”


End file.
